


The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

by hellosweetie17



Series: When No is Never Enough [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Grelle is weak.





	The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Grelle stands in the bathroom of her small apartment, the lights dim as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She notes the dullness of her green eyes that were once so bright and the dark bags that grace them due to her sleepless nights; Grelle would rather lay on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor than sleep next to Sebastian.

The little voice that speaks too loudly to be ignored tells her she has no choice, because she’s weak. Grelle knows it; Sebastian knows it; the bugs crawling across her skin where they festered from Sebastian’s touch know it.

Grelle’s ashamed.

And there’s nothing she can do about it.

The damage has been done.

As she recalls another night of regret, Grelle places her hands over her ears and hums a tune—anything that will silence the grunts and groans, instead of moans that were not her own. She squeezes her eyes shut to block out the touches she never wants, the feel of hands that do more harm than good, her repeated declarations of ‘no’ that are always ignored.

‘No’ is her enemy and ‘yes’ is her friend.

She hates herself, and wants to run away, but she has nowhere to go. Therefore, she must endure another night where no means yes and yes means no.

It’ll be all over soon.


End file.
